Love's Lining
by Bloodsucker94
Summary: Set five years after Vampout's Raised You Up. Wade has a new life now, a fiance, job and especially a new addition to the family.
1. Perefrence

_A/N: Hey guys this is my first X-Men fic , __and I hope you all like it especially you Vampout if you hadn't written your story and given me permission this story wouldn't be here.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men _

* * *

**Preference **

I stood there staring down at the calm, tiny infant wrapped in a blue blanket, laying in Emma's arms. She smiled weakly and held him out for me to hold, I shook my head, feeling the gift I had brought for Emma shift in my coat pocket.

"Wow, Wade, he looks like you." Again shook my head. He looked more like her. His soft, ash blond hair framed his forehead, as his wide, dark blue eyes stared intensely at me. Okay, so he got the stare from me but I just know he will be more like Emma when he grows older. "Can you hold him for a bit, Wade?"

"Uh, I can't-no-hang on!"

Before I knew what was happening I was holding my son in a awkward cradle she had made with my arms, supporting his head as best as I could. Suddenly he started to wiggled and cry, quickly I rocked him after a few moments until he simmered down and curled his tiny fingers around my thumb. A warm and happy sensation coursed through my veins as a wolfish smile stretched across my lips.

"So, what should we name him?" My fiance's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I looked up, my dark eyes met her light blue ones. "Oh, I don't know..." I say, glancing back down at the now sleeping baby in my arms.

"I'm thinking Trevor." Emma announced, taking our sleeping son back into hers arms. I raised my brows.

"Trevor? He looks more like a Kevin if you ask me." She giggled.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask you, isn't it?" My brows mashed together as I scowled at the golden-haired woman laying in the hospital bed.

"Didn't you say he's **_my _**son too?" A wave of panic came over me. "He is right? I mean-"

Emma giggled again, resting a calm hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, calm down, he is **_ours_**. Don't worry, darling." She rocked him slowly in her arms. "Look at him, he's so normal looking, isn't he?"

I grinned again. "Did you count the toes?" Emma glared at me, swatting my arm.

"Not funny." Emma snapped, but she couldn't hide a amused smile. "So what should we name him?"

I kissed her cheek. "Later,"

Suddenly, I remembered the gift I had brought for her. Reaching into my pocket I felt the small velvet box still there, a small sigh of relief escaped my lips. Emma gave me a questioning look. I plastered a fake smile on my face as best as I could but knew she could see right through it.

"What do you have there, love?" My heart started to speed up like when Emma went into labor almost...five in a half hours ago.

"A late promise, darlin, one I have yet to keep." Emma's brows raised as I slowly slid down to one knee, fishing out the dark blue velvet box.

"Wade...What-" I cut her off taking her hand in mine and flipping open the lid to reveal a engagement ring with a silver flat style band with a blueish-white diamond in it's fabricated cross over square claws.

Emma gasped, her eyes widening.

* * *

_A/N: Okay sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but my mom needs to use the computer, sorry. _

_Reviews would be appreciated and name suggestions for the baby.  
_


	2. Andy

_A/N: Hey guys thanks__ for the reviews and here's the first chap.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Andy Wilson  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Andy Wilson  
**

"I know it's taken me two years but...Will you, Emma Grace Frost, marry me?" I asked, my eyes locking with hers. It seemed like years (really only moments) until she answered.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you, Wade." I took the ring and slid it onto her finger, perfect fit. Standing up I took her slender face into my hands, our lips locking into **_very _**long kiss. That is until we heard the door open.

"Sorry! Did we miss the baby?" A annoying voice asked, I groaned against Emma's smiling lips. "Whoa, are we interrupting somethin'?"

I pulled my lips away, panting. "Go away Freddie!" Wait did he say **_we_**? I looked at the big lug who was holding a giant brown teddy bear. But from behind him I saw a brooding dark figure peering at us from the doorway. "Sideburns?"

"Long time no see ." Came a gruff reply, the former Weapon X shoved his way past Freddie and stood before me in his gloomy self.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at a Hippie con or whatever you free spirits call it?" Logan smirked. I heard Freddie and Emma giggled as Logan and I had a quick staring match.

"Haha, That was so funny, I almost forgot to laugh...So where is he?" I glanced at Emma who nodded, handing our son over to me. I held him a little higher this time for everyone to see. Freddie gasped dropping the bear and wobbled over to see.

"Careful Freddie, don't squish him now." I joked as Logan and Freddie marveled at my son.

"He looks like Emma." Freddie noted, ignoring my comment.

"Thank God." Logan added with a smile, I glared at them as the baby started to suck my thumb. "What's his name?"

"Hopefully not Wade-Ow!" Freddie said, Logan jabbed him in the gut.

I looked at Emma who was in deep thought. "We haven't decided yet...And no we're not naming him after you, Fred."

"Aw...." Freddie whined, Logan sighed, pulling at his arm.

"Come on, I'll buy you somethin' to eat, big guy."

I smirked. "Yeah, take him away before he eats my son." Freddie's face turned red and coaxed his arm back, about to knock my brains out but then remembered that I was with child and left the room grumbling to himself. Logan brought the rim of his hat over his eyes, hiding his amusement and followed the bigger man out the door.

"You really shouldn't tease Freddie, when your holding Andrew." I raised my brows, glancing at my fiance.

"Andrew?" I repeated, Emma nodded smiling at me.

"Or Andy, it's a nice and simple name, isn't it?" I stared down at 'Andrew' then smiled as he stared back me.

"Yeah, yeah, it is." I whispered softly.

"Hi, Andy, I'm your Dad..." Andy just cooed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ouch! Okay here, he's **_defiantly __your _**son!" I snapped handing him off to a hysterically laughing Emma. I nursed my nose.

_ 'Thank God the guys left the room.'_ I thought watching Emma feed Andy.

"So when is it my turn?" I asked cheekily, not able to help myself. She looked up, her face flushed red.

"You already had your turn, so shut up!" Chuckling, I reached over and brushed her bangs away from her eyes, kissing her soft, pillow lips.

"I know, I know, just kidding, darlin'." Emma rolled her eyes, sighing.

"What am I going to do with you, Wade."

"You could love me?" I murmured, pressing my against her lips once more. She smirked, tightening her grip on my chin.

"I already do and that resulted in **_him_**." We broke apart and gazed down at Andy who was tugging a lock of Emma's hair in his tiny fist.

I smiled wolfishly at her. "Ready for another?"

"No!" I leaned in and kissed the spot under her collarbone.

"You sure?" She swatted me on the head, pushing me away.

"Never again!" I burst out laughing, when I heard a rasp on the door. Emma fixed her shirt while I wiped her lips gloss off with the back of my hand.

"Come in,"

Sara Keller, a nurse-in-training came in holding a clipboard and food tray.

"Hey there, did you guys decide on a name yet?" She asked placing the tray down Emma's nightstand.

"Uh, yeah, Andrew." I replied gazing at Andy.

Sara quickly jotted it down on the clipboard then glanced up. "Andrew what?"

_'Oh damn, we forgot to chose his middle and last names!'_ I thought rubbing the back of my neck.

"Andrew Logan Wilson." Emma answered, rocking little Andy. After we got done with the paperwork, Sara left me to feed Emma her chicken soup and whatever was the lumpy green stuff on the plate next to the bowl.

It was silent for a while as I did my best to spoon feed her, of course, against her protests. "Logan, huh?" I finally asked, setting the empty bowl down. Emma placed Andy in his hospital crib beside her bed.

"We owe it to Logan, I mean he did help me save your life." Emma look at me then smiled. "Come up here." She patted the spot next to her.

"I'm not allowed to." I say, shaking my head.

"Fine, if you don't want to spend time with me, I understand." She said, pretending to look hurt.

I sighed, giving her a dirty look. "Your killing me, Ems, ya really are." Emma only smiled as I kicked off my shoes and climbed onto the blankets beside her. She rested her head on my chest and looped her arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around her shoulders.

"Love you too..." She murmured, kissing me. I kissed her back, again and again and again.

"Oh gross!"

I groaned again, grabbing a extra pillow behind my head and hurled it in Freddie's general direction.

"Get out!"

**_'Crash!'_**

"Wade did it!"

"No, I didn't!" Yep, everything was fine until Andy started crying...

* * *

_A/N: I know long chapter but I hoped you guys liked it and the name is dedacted to by my baby brother, Andy James. Happy birthday, Andy and reviews would be nice._


	3. URGENT NOTICE!

_**URGENT AUTHOR"S NOTICE!**_

**_ Hey, thanks again__ everyone for the reviews and all the praise but.. I'm sorry but I'm discontinuing the story, because I start school early next month and since I'm a Jr , some of you may know the pressure is on for me to really focus.  
_**

**_But don't worry, I'll be checking in every once in a while and if anyone would like to finish the story, message me and we'll discuss it.  
_**

**_Best wishes and many apologies,_**

_**Kody Terence (Bloodsucker94) T-T**  
_


End file.
